Flowerpetal
Flowerpetal is a short-haired white LaPerm she-cat with corkscrew curls, long legs, a plume tail, one blue eye and one green eye On the Blog Flowerpetal has been on BlogClan since the 4th of November, 2015, and loves to welcome new members! She enjoys chatting with BlogClan, and also likes playing NTA. She is also active on the Tavern and the Fanfiction Page. She's aiming to write a few fanfics herself, in the future. She has made great friends on BlogClan, and enjoy chatting with them! In December that year, she attended her first gathering, becoming a member of the Supersonic Hedgehogs. She wishes to stay on BlogClan for a number of years (achieved!). Friends Some are Swany, Blue, Mistpaw, Gladey, Goldie, Applewood, Sagemist, Owlwater, Sundance, Stoatpaw, Flame (Flame That Shines Like Sun), Flowerstream, Shiveringrose, Maplesky, Willowlight, Iceflower, Fernfall, Wavesplash, Breezey, Mistle, Riv, Pitt, Lambie, Spidersong, Cheetah, Crystie, Sandy, and many, many more! (Feel free to add yourself to this list! Ily all!) "Talents" * Twists tongue * Ties shoe-laces super quickly * Types swiftly on computer (keyboards) Trailing Stars Flowerpetal appeared in Chapter 17 as a kit, written by Meadowpaw as one of the kits who shared a piece of prey. Trailing Stars Graphic Novel. Coming soon. '' Personality Flowerpetal is shy and quiet; usually keeping to herself. She can be observant, and notices differences rather quickly. She is witty and quick-thinking, but can be anxious and a worrier. She tends to be cold and polite with new people, usually avoiding them (which may lead to bad impressions :P ), but can be chatty, loyal, and sweet when she is with close friends. In addition, she also gets really hyper, blunt, playful and competitive. She gets serious in important situations, but is not afraid to joke around. She is dependent on others and can be seen as clingy. PETO IS THE CUTEST LITTLE FLUFFBALL EVER (Except for maybe Jeongin...) AND I LOVE HER SO MUCH!! - Bulle <3 Roleplay Peto is a frequent roleplayer of the Fading Futures Main Roleplay and some of the Side Roleplays. She's pretty active, but won't necessarily reply to a thread if it happens to be dead. Peto is also an allegiances editor of the FF RP! Her roleplay characters are listed here: MAIN ROLEPLAY * Flowerpetal (BC) * Petalwish (BC) * Wrensky (BC) * Tanglefur (BC) * Robindream (BC) * Shaderose (BC) * Dustpaw (BC) * Lavenderpaw (BC) * Sleetkit (BC) * Cinder (DS) * Edagia (DS) * Brindle (DS) * Wisp (DS) * Wing (T) * Scarlet (T) * Morningsong (MC) * Sharpstream (MC) * Shrewblaze (MC) * Hawthornshine (MC) * Swanpaw (MC) * Flamepaw (MC) * Quartzpaw (MC) * Reverie (DR) * Aurora (OTT) * Spera (OTT) * Cherry (OTT) * Rainblaze (Temporary) * Flicker (CC) * Leo (CC) * Reed (RS) * Luthidia (SO) * Mane (SF) * Peacock (MounC) * Caren (TP) * Ephnere (TP) * Fern (SoS) * Bluemoon (SC) * Driftshade (DF) SIDE ROLEPLAYS * Strike (Assassins: A) * Dewstar (Rainforest: RC) * Casimir (Kingdoms: SK) * Aurora (Kingdoms: SK) * Fiona (Kingdoms: SK) * Tulip (Kingdoms: RK) * Fierra (Kingdoms: RK) * Thorn (Kingdoms: SaK) * Coral (Kingdoms: TK) * Axispaw (CotM: LC) * Asterkit (CotM: FC) * Splashpaw (CotM: AC) *the lists may not be up date due to my non constant updating and especially the Side Roleplays list, because there is no one sole allegiances for the several side RPs. Honorable Quotes *"Holy mother of Petocows, people." -Frosty in his 2-year-clanniversary speech * "Punch everyone - it always works." -Blue giving Swany advice about being frustrated * "Chat is deda" (or something along that line) -Wistep typoing dead * "Somebody exokai blue what sauna is" -Swany asking someone to explain sauna to Blue * "lAO" -Me, typoing "lao back at you Please speak English" -Swany "We don't speak cow" - Blue "Of course you can speak finnish too peto but not cow" -Swany * "SEUNGMIN IS GROWING ON ME AGAINST MY WILL EMMA '''BETTER WATCH OUT'" -Blue making a reference by accident * "goodlooking boys dancing gorgeusly in candy-colored clothes" -Swany's mom describing kpop/one mv * "makes you wonder how hard Woojin's elbow is though..." -Blue commenting about an elbow hitting incident * "Apparently "Bulle" is also a finnish rap artist and a town in switzerland" -Swany * "Raphael in Ninja Turtles uses sais" -Blue "That... doesn't help" -Swany * "Oh no peyo and the pirate have returned" -Swany Trivia * Clanniversary is the 4th of November * Favorite color is red * LOVES lemons * Favorite animal are cats (loves them even more after visiting a cat cafe in new york <3) * ALSO LOVES COWS * FAV SHIP OF ALL TIME IS MISTPAWXPETO (FIST) * She, Mistypaw, Mistpaw, Wollow, Wavesplash, and Stormy Sea are in a AWESOME prank squad * Her birthday is the same day as Misteo's clanniversity (July 14th) * Her signature face is :0 (with a zero, it looks like an o though welp :P) * She hates being ignored, or clueless * Disappeared for about 7 months but returned right before her birthday :P (2017) * Saw the 2017 solar eclipse!! * She is steadily getting into the habit of coding again! She learned a bit months ago so she's a bit rusty :P * flowerflowerflower otp (flo, me, icy) :P * stan loona * started running for SW on March 9, 2018 (Friday), at 5pm EST time with Swany and Dewy along with the lovely vouch nagger Blue <3 * she loves stray kids and loona (kpop - don't judge if you know nothing about the genre^^) * is a stay and orbit (fanclub of stray kids and loona respectively) Gallery Image-0.gif|by Me Flowerkit.jpg|By Icy Pet♥️.jpeg|By Stoatie Photo_on_10-1-16_at_4.58_PM.jpg|By Frostflower birthdaypeto.jpeg | By Swany Yeet.jpg| By Fame IMG 4535.jpg|By Stoatie ASB1oa6.png|By Moonkitti on YouTube (Feel free to add your drawing if you draw my fursona! <3)__FORCETOC__ Cows Smile.jpg 35367.jpg Capture4 large.jpg 52 MjI2pretty cow1.jpg Fullsizeoutput 287.jpeg|Cheetah's Cows :) Category:She-cat Category:Hypersonic Hedgehogs Category:Roleplay Category:Neon Weasels Category:Apprentice Category:StarClan Category:Shipped Category:Senior Warrior Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Northern Stars Roleplay Category:Dapper Dragons Category:Hypnotic Hamsters